The present invention relates generally to birdhouses and particularly to birdhouse construction of cylindrical configuration with detachable end walls.
Conventional birdhouses are constructed from dimensioned wood components with each incurring substantial cost and requiring some degree of carpentry skill and equipment. Accordingly, individuals wishing to purchase same are sometimes deterred by the purchase price or effort necessary to build same. Additionally, conventional birdhouse construction requires, in most instances, a specific support, i.e., a pole, wall, fence post, etc.